


T'es qu'un pingouin en glace

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OS, lovedeclaration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: OS Kaisoo, JongIn a des réserves sur les sentiments de son petit ami et à besoin de se faire rassurer.Court OS, très fluff, sans prise de tête.





	T'es qu'un pingouin en glace

J'étais partie pour finir un XiuChen que j'avais commencé mais l'inspiration venait pas et finalement je me retrouve à écrire du Kaisoo. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez... on se refait pas. 

****

“- Explique moi alors ?  
\- J'ai juste pas envie d'en parler.”  
Jongin s'approche de la porte et s'apprête à poser sa main de la poignée quand une main le stoppe. Kyungsoo tire sur son bras pour le faire se retourner.  
“- Jongin...  
\- Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas en parler je te dis !”  
Jongin se dégage de l'emprise de Kyungsoo et tire violemment la porte vers lui mais son ami est plus rapide et se poste devant lui. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Jongin et ancre ses yeux dans les siens.  
“- Non toi écoute moi. Tu fais la tête depuis le début de la tournée, tout le monde s'inquiète, on comprend pas ce qui se passe. C'est ta blessure ? Si c'est ça tu dois absolument nous en parler, c'est important. Si jamais le muscle se fragilise tu..  
\- Non, c'est pas ma blessure”. Le jeune homme détourne le regard pour fuir celui de Kyungsoo. Son ton est sans appel, c'est celui qui veut dire "je ne parlerais pas plus laisses moi". Mais il est hors de question pour Kyungsoo de le laisser.  
“- Tu n'as pas l'air toi même, tu parles moins, tu manges moins ; dis moi ce qui se passe.”  
Il fait avancer ses mains le long des épaules de Jongin pour prendre sa nuque entre ses paumes et forcer leur regard à se retrouver. Fouillant les pupilles de son ami, Jongin se rend bien compte de l'inquiétude de Kyungsoo mais il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas parler de ça. C'est gênant et il a peur de sa réponse.  
“- Tu peux me le dire à moi Jongin. Tu peux tout me dire à moi, tu le sais?”

Il resserre sa pression sur ses mains et approche leurs deux visages.  
“- Jongin, regarde moi.” Il colle son front à celui de son compagnon. “Regarde-moi. On est ensemble, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu peux tout dire, toujours, c'est moi. Tu le sais ça?”  
Leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, Jongin se sent peu à peu faiblir. Il a tellement besoin de se confier, de dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur et surtout d'être rassuré.  
“- C'est juste... c'est juste que je me demande ce que tu ressens pour moi ?”  
Kyungsoo le regarde surprit, il se recule lentement tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long des bras de Jongin.  
“- Comment ça se que je ressens pour toi?”

Jongin, gêné, recule. Il décide tout laisser sortir en commençant à faire de longs aller-retour dans la pièce :  
“- Je sais pas moi, tu exprimes jamais rien. Tu m'envoies jamais de messages quand on est pas ensemble et même quand c'est le cas tu es toujours un peu distant. Tu me repousses à chaque fois que je te prends la main et tu viens jamais me voir à mes entraînements. Je pensais que ta froideur était une façade, que s'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui tu serais à l'aise ce serait moi ; mais rien ne change. Pourtant t'es pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Avec Chanyeol t'arrives à sourire, à accepter le contact. Les fans l'ont vu, ils sont tous dingue du Chansoo, c'est pas rien. Avant je voyais des pancartes Kaisoo partout lors de nos concerts, mais là y en a presque plus et toi.. toi tu remarque rien. Tu restes froid et distant.” 

Jongin stoppe ses allers et venus dans la pièce et se pose devant Kyungsoo. 

“- Tu es qu'un pingouin en glace. Et je suis fatigué de devoir me faire mes propres déclarations d'amour tout seul. Si tu étais pas sûr de ce que tu ressens, il fallait pas venir à moi. Si tu veux que ça s'arrête, il faut juste le dire et... et t'en aller.” 

Jongin baisse la tête, il tente de cacher les larmes qui commencent à s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne veut pas pleurer devant lui, il ne veut pas paraître faible. Perdre Kyungsoo lui briserait le cœur mais il préfère s'y résoudre plutôt que de continuer cette parodie de couple où il est le seul à s'investir. 

Kyungsoo de son côté ne sait pas comment réagir, il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir un Jongin fragile en face de lui. Généralement ce dernier préfère évacuer ses coups de blues seul, et ne montrer que le meilleur de lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son comportement puisse le faire souffrir. 

Ayant peur qu'il le repousse, il s'approche lentement de Jongin et prend une de ses mains dans la sienne pendant que sa jumelle remonte lentement le long de son torse pour s'ancrer sur sa joue et effacer de son pouce les quelques perles que Jongin avait laissé échapper. 

“- Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu pouvais ressentir.”  
Jongin pousse un long soupir et ouvre la bouche pour reprendre sa diatribe quand Kyungsoo le stoppe en faisant glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres.

“- Non, s'il te plait écoute moi. Je préfère parler tout de suite avant que tu ne continu à dire n'importe quoi. Ecoute moi Jongin. Je sais que je ne suis pas très loquace, ni très expressif mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu entendes aujourd'hui et dont je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes d'accord?” 

Jongin acquiesce lentement tout en serrant plus fort les doigts de Kyungsoo entre les siens. 

“- Je sais que je devrais le dire plus souvent mais je pensais que parce que tu le savais je n'avais pas à le redire. J'ai eu tord, excuse moi. Si jamais j'oublie rappelle moi de te le dire tous les jours d'accord ?”. Il reprend sa respiration. “Je suis dingue de toi. Depuis le début, du premier jour et encore plus aujourd'hui. Je ne me sens moi qu'avec toi et si je ne le te dis pas c'est juste que, c'est difficile pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments. Je ne savais pas que tu doutais et j'aurais du être plus prudent. Je ne te prend pas la main et je ne suis pas tactile parce que je préfère rester sur la réserve. On a tellement eu de mal la dernière fois à ne pas attirer les soupçons. La prochaine fois qu'on se fera prendre il n'y aura pas forcément Krystal pour nous tirer d'affaire ; et si possible j'aimerais bien éviter de te voir encore avec une fausse copine. J'accepte le contact avec Chanyeol parce que ça ne signifie rien, parce que le toucher ne me fais rien. Si je te touche, toi, qu'on soit en public ou pas, j'aurais toujours envie de plus. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser et il est hors de question que je t'entraîne dans un scandale qui pourrait nuire à ta carrière.” 

Jongin ne savait plus s'il devait éclater en sanglot en se serrant contre son petit ami ou s'il devait partir en courant pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. Il savait que Kyungsoo était attaché à lui, il le lui avait déjà dit, mais le comportement réservé de son compagnon l'avait toujours fait douter de la sincérité de ses sentiments. Il n'en revenait pas de voir que Kyungsoo était capable de se confesser ainsi, de se livrer, lui aussi. Il aurait voulut, lui aussi, lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais une fois lancé Kyungsoo ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il voulait à tout prix rassurer son compagnon, l'assurer qu'il serait toujours là et que ses sentiments ne changerait pas.

“- Je sais ce que je ressens et il est hors de question que je te quitte. Venir vers toi à été la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite, alors je t-en prie ne me demande pas de partir. Je peux changer, je te le promet. Je ne savais pas que mon manque d'expressivité te faisait tellement souffrir. Je peux aussi te tenir la main et te dire que je t'aime tous les jours, mais reste avec moi.”  
Jongin était perdu. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de son petit ami. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre dans l'immédiat, il se contenta de se réfugier dans ses bras et de lui murmurer un "je t'aime" à l'oreille. 

 

*****  
Petit OS très court, très fluff. Je l'avais depuis un moment sur le PC alors je me suis pourquoi pas le publier. Je pensais retravailler la fin mais j'ai finalement décidé de la laisser comme ça. Si l'inspiration revient je lui donnerai peut-être une suite.  
J'espère que vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire :)


End file.
